Clair de Lune
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Faltava qualquer coisa a Clair de Lune. Oneshot, P/P


**Título**: Clair de Lune  
**Ship**: Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater  
**Sinopse**: Faltava qualquer coisa a Clair de Lune.  
**Classificação**: K+  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Clair de Lune**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

Fechei os olhos, como sempre fazia. Inspirei suavemente, tentando expulsar todos os pensamentos da minha mente. Não poderia restar qualquer traço de raciocínio ou lógica, nem nada que me ligasse ao mundo real, à realidade exterior. Só assim poderia praticar a minha Arte, aquilo que realmente me dava prazer.

O meu queixo descaiu ligeiramente, apoiando-se no instrumento que eu segurava nos braços. Quase sem me aperceber, já o arco estava a postos, firmemente colocado sobre as cordas, pronto a fazê-las tremer.

Eu gostava do gemer do meu violino. Gostava do lamento que se erguia das suas cordas, ao serem acariciadas pelo arco. Gostava especialmente das notas mais graves, justamente aquelas que eu não conseguia tocar na perfeição, aquelas que eu nunca conseguiria imitar.

Percy tocava violino como ninguém: olhos bem abertos, a fitar a multidão de ouvintes extasiados; postura confiante, sem nunca sofrer abalos de firmeza; mãos ágeis e suaves, que tocavam melodias tristes e longas, que obrigavam os ouvintes a pensarem nas suas vidas, nas suas atitudes. A mim, faziam-me sentir inferior, irresponsável. E, mesmo assim, eu achava-as belas, quase perfeitas.

Uma música tímida escapou do meu violino, numa clara chamada de atenção. Eu não me estava a concentrar-me como devia. Em vez disso, estava a pensar nele, nele e nas suas actuações perfeitas.

Os meus olhos fechados descontraíram-se ligeiramente, acompanhando os movimentos cada vez mais suaves do meu braço. O arco roçava as cordas num ritmo mais rápido e alegre, que me fazia lembrar o correr de um rio, perto da nascente. Era assim que eu descrevia a minha música.

Percy costumava tocar peças mais lúgubres, no entanto, nos momentos em que tocava apenas para mim, o sue estilo modificava-se totalmente. Os seus olhos já não fitavam o público, desafiando-o com a sua superioridade. Não, eles escondiam-se sob as pálpebras e estas por detrás dos óculos, quase timidamente. Um dia, ele explicou-me o porquê dessa mudança:

"Quando pratico violino, tenho de estar atento aos que me avaliam. Contudo, quando _toco,_ estou a criar música, a fazer Arte. E isso é algo que ninguém tem o direito de avaliar, porque a minha Arte não visa nada mais do que o prazer, o meu e o teu."

Desde aí, nunca mais toquei de olhos abertos.

A minha mão escorregou mais do que devia, ferindo o ritmo que eu mesma impusera. Rangi os dentes, frustrada por ter desafinado, enquanto ele nunca o fazia. E essa pequena nota deslocada ficou gravada no meu violino, juntando-se a muitas outras.

O violino de Percy Weasley estava intacto. Nunca uma nota ousara aparecer sem ser convocada, nunca um som inesperado danificara as melodias que ele tocava. O meu instrumento, contudo, sangrava de todas as vezes que eu colocava o arco sobre as cordas. Era rara a melodia que eu conseguia tocar sem desafinar e, mesmo nesses casos, não conseguia impor o ritmo adequado. Por isso, o meu violino sangrava e, depois, cicatrizava.

O meu braço descaiu, dormente. Pousei o instrumento nas pernas, cansada de praticar, de tocar, de falhar. Não conseguia continuar a magoar o meu violino. Não conseguia continuar a olhar para ele e ver todas aquelas cicatrizes que eu, nas minhas ingénuas e infrutíferas tentativas, lhe infligia repetidamente.

Iria desistir? Desistir como Percy fizera, embora por diferentes razões?

Percy abandonou o seu violino. Abandonou-o por o achar indigno do seu talento e incapaz de mostrar a sua Arte. Trocou-o por algo maior, com mais destaque e fama. Teve sucesso, é certo, mas não está feliz. Não pode estar. Um piano nunca conseguiria gemer como um violino. O piano é rígido e impessoal; qualquer um pode tocá-lo sem desafinar. Pelo contrário, o violino é um desafio que se adapta ao seu dono.

Eu aceitei o desafio. Posso nunca conseguir vencê-lo, no entanto, não desistirei. Fazer Arte não é uma escolha, mas sim um modo de vida, do qual não podemos abdicar.

Por isso, os meus olhos fitam todas aquelas cicatrizes com nostalgia. Aquele si deslocado surgiu quando me ofereceram este violino. Aquele dó grave não deveria estar ali, e sim alguns instantes depois, no entanto, eu não me conseguira concentrar sabendo que o Professor Dumbledore estava a assistir. E aquele sol… aquele sol não existia na pauta, contudo, eu teimava em tocá-lo. Lembrava-me _dele _e da luz que o iluminava quando tocava… Nunca mais impus uma cicatriz do sol ao meu instrumento. Como poderia, se _ele_ nunca mais tocou?

Não aceitou o seu destino. Achava que era pouco, que merecia muito melhor. Mesmo sendo o melhor violinista do século, queria mais. E o piano poderia dar-lhe tudo o que quisesse.

Um dia, ele irá compreender o que perdeu. Irá compreender que o seu violino já não está intacto. Não estará coberto de pequenas cicatrizes, como o meu, fruto de erros de aprendizagem. Não, o seu instrumento estará quebrado, pois fora abandonado, trocado pelo seu dono. As feridas superficiais cicatrizam; os cortes profundos nunca saram.

Suspirei, pesadamente. Voltei a colocar o violino em posição e a erguer o arco, temendo gravar mais uma marca no meu instrumento e, ao mesmo tempo, desejando fazê-lo. Porque isso provaria que eu não desistira, face às dificuldades. Não, eu encontrara o meu destino, compreendera-o e aceitara-o.

_Clair de Lune _surgiu, timidamente.

Percy fora dos primeiros da Academia de Música de Hogwarts a identificar o seu caminho. Não precisou de experimentar todos os instrumentos musicais para saber que estava prometido ao violino. O instrumento escolhe o músico, costumava dizer o Professor Dumbledore. Percy tinha sido claramente escolhido pelo violino, contudo, não compreendera esse facto. E, sem compreensão, não há aceitação.

A composição de Debussy continuou a fluir, qual fonte de inesgotável beleza e serenidade. Nenhuma nota fora do lugar ousara, ainda, perturbar a sua limpidez, o que apenas me deu mais alento para continuar a tocar, a sentir, a sonhar.

Percy escolhia sempre peças de autores famosos, como Mozart e Beethoven, talvez por se identificar melhor com eles. Sempre fora ambicioso e, por muito que me custe admitir, desprezava aqueles que tinham talento, mas não conseguiram atingir uma tal glória. Por isso, ele nunca tocou _Clair de Lune_.

O meu arco parou, subitamente. Eu notara algo de estranho, embora estivesse tão envolvida pela música que nem percebera onde errara. Deitei um olhar de pena à mais recente cicatriz que infligira no meu pequeno violino, antes de suspirar e voltar a erguer o arco, decidida a fazer mais uma tentativa.

Juntamente com as primeiras notas que voaram do meu instrumento, os meus pensamentos deixaram o corpo, bailando ao sabor da melodia, saltitando de tom em tom. Transformavam-se ao ritmo da música, sem, contudo, abandonarem o seu objecto predilecto: ele. Mesmo estando zangada por ele nos ter trocado, a mim e ao seu violino, por um qualquer piano, eu não conseguia, pura e simplesmente, esquecê-lo.

Havia alturas em que eu conseguia tocar bem, sem impor nenhuma cicatriz ao meu já muito ferido violino. Nesses momentos, Percy estava sentado num divã azul, junto da janela, com as costas encostadas às paredes de pedra, não se importando com o frio que delas se desprendia. Os seus braços estavam cruzados à frente do peito, como se estranhassem a falta do seu instrumento. Os seus olhos permaneciam abertos, fitando-me atentamente, sem mostrar qualquer emoção, para além de uma profunda concentração. Concentrava-se nos sons que eu produzia, escutando tudo aquilo que eles lhe quisessem revelar. Acaso eu errasse, ele saberia. Contudo, eu nunca errei na sua presença.

Deixei descair o braço, de novo. Mais uma vez, tivera a sensação de que algo estava errado, embora continuasse sem saber o quê. Eu não tocava _Clair de Lune _desde que Percy partira, há alguns anos. Nunca mais me atrevera a tocar tão sublime melodia, temendo contaminá-la com os meus erros. No fundo, eu tinha medo de a tocar sabendo que não havia nenhum ruivo encostado à parede, escutando e impedindo-me de falhar. No fim, quando eu pousasse o arco na cadeira do lado e olhasse em direcção ao divã, não o veria ostentar um sorriso de orgulho, nem abrir os braços. Eu não teria motivos para guardar o violino no estojo e correr para o divã. Não haveria ninguém em cujos braços eu pudesse aninhar-me. E, sobretudo, ele não estaria lá para me congratular, num murmúrio doce, seguido de um carinho nos cabelos.

Voltar a abrir o meu coração a _Clair de Lune _simbolizava um misto de desistência e aceitação. Simbolizava a ida de Percy, o fim da nossa história. E, embora eu não estivesse feliz com essa situação, aceitava-a, pois sabia que tinha de ser assim. Porque só assim é que ele compreenderia o quão errada fora a sua escolha e talvez tivesse alguma hipótese de voltar atrás e aceitar o destino que lhe fora confiado.

Agora que tentava tocar aquela composição pela terceira vez, eu estava certa de que ele não voltaria atrás. Já tinha passado tempo suficiente para ele perceber o que tinha de perceber, contudo, ele não regressara. Decidira que a fama que o piano lhe trazia era melhor do que o prazer que o violino lhe oferecia. Decidira que poderia passar sem a minha companhia, tal como suportava a perda do seu instrumento. Decidira que não necessitava de passar as mãos pelos meus cabelos no final das minhas actuações, que não precisava de se preocupar comigo. Concluíra que não precisava de mim, nem eu dele. E eu aceitei a sua decisão, apesar de não concordar.

O que eu não daria por mais um dos seus sorrisos! Aqueles que me aqueciam por dentro, mesmo estando frio. Aqueles que me faziam pensar que, afinal, ele gostava tanto de mim como eu dele. Aqueles que me mostravam que eu tinha tocado sem falhar. Aqueles que eram sempre seguidos por uma carícia demorada pelos meus cabelos…

Percy deliciava-se ao enterrar os dedos nos meus cabelos. Dizia que gostava do toque, que lhe fazia lembrar um tecido caro que, uma vez, tinham oferecido aos seus pais. Não se lembrava bem do nome; não estava certo se era veludo ou seda, talvez uma mistura dos dois. Uma combinação melhorada, pois cheirava a flor de laranjeira.

Eu não me importava com as suas comparações. Para mim, bastava saber que ele gostava do meu cabelo e que continuaria a acariciá-lo, música após música, dia após dia. Pensava que as suas carícias seriam eternas, algo que ele nunca desistiria de fazer. Enganei-me, como em tantas outras coisas. É apenas mais uma cicatriz para juntar à colecção. A única diferença é que esta ficará marcada no meu corpo, e não no violino.

Falhei, mais uma vez. Temporariamente derrotada, deixei que os meus braços pousassem o instrumento na cadeira ao lado da minha. Quase sem me dar conta, arrastei-me até ao divã, o _seu_ divã, e deixei-me cair, com as costas firmemente apoiadas na parede. Arrepiei-me instantaneamente, devido ao contacto frio que eu própria estabelecera. Mesmo assim, não me mexi, temendo quebrar um dos únicos vínculos que me impediam de desistir de uma vez por todas.

Fechei os olhos, grata por aquele momento de descanso. Julguei ouvir o arrastar de um manto, no entanto, não os abri para confirmar. Afinal, era altamente improvável que alguém estivesse a deambular tão cedo pelo castelo, numa ala tão distante dos dormitórios como aquela. Não passava de uma partida do meu cérebro, tão habituado ao timbre do violino que estranhava a ausência de som.

As notas da melodia que eu tentara, em vão, tocar misturaram-se na minha cabeça, como se estivessem a troçar dos meus erros. Em breve, eu estava no meio delas, correndo e saltando para as apanhar, sem nunca conseguir. Elas dançavam à minha volta, juntando-se aleatoriamente para produzir pequenas sequências arrítmicas, que apenas contribuíram para me irritar ainda mais. E eu continuava a persegui-las, irremediavelmente lenta.

Parei, subitamente esgotada. A minha estratégia de perseguição não estava a resultar; eu tinha de vencer as notas musicais no seu próprio jogo, seguindo as suas regras e usando-as em meu proveito. Eu tinha de usar a cabeça e pensar, pensar, pensar…

A Pennelope do delírio detectou um estranho padrão, por entre aquela amálgama de sons. Lá-si-dó-fá-mi-lá-si-dó-fá-mi-lá-si-dó-fá-mi-lá-si-dó-fá-mi… Agora um lá, depois um si, ali um dó. O fá já está a saltar e o mi corre para o apanhar. Tudo o que teria de fazer era prever os movimentos das notas e apanhá-las.

Saltei e fechei os dedos em torno do tornozelo do lá. Rindo do meu triunfo, coloquei o meu prisioneiro num qualquer canto, surgido do nada. Depois, voltei a analisar a sequência para me situar e efectuar um nova caçada. Eu estava cada vez mais feliz e confiante, à medida que mais e mais notas se amontoavam no canto, sem vida nem vontade. Poucas eram aquelas que ainda voavam em meu redor, troçando dos meus triunfos, quais crianças travessas e descrentes. Elas não acreditavam que eu fosse capaz de as apanhar, tal como apanhara as suas companheiras. No entanto, eu estava disposta a mostrar-lhes o quão erradas estavam.

Persegui o ré mais próximo, num saltitar descontraído. Ele movia-se ora para cima, ora para baixo. Previ o seu próximo movimento e saltei para cima dele, antes que ele se apercebesse das minhas intenções. Logo que a sua liberdade terminou, o ré deixou de se mexer, não passando duma qualquer nota musical, que apenas obedece ao músico que a invoca.

Após uns momentos, já não conseguia detectar mais notas saltitantes. Arfando de cansaço, deixei-me cair no divã azul que aparecera naquele instante. Sorri para mim própria, felicitando-me pelo meu sucesso. Eu dominara os sons, fora mais inteligente do que eles. Tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era moldá-los segundo a minha vontade; eles não teriam outra opção a não ser obedecer-me.

Para tocar uma melodia, é preciso emoção. Contudo, para compor essa mesma melodia, é necessário deixarmo-nos levar pela razão, estender-lhe as rédeas da nossa vontade. E foi isso que eu fiz, ainda imersa na minha vitória: ergui-me do divã, dirigi-me ao amontoado de notas musicais e comecei a compor Clair de Lune.

Nos sonhos ou delírios, o tempo comporta-se de um modo estranho. Ora avança muito depressa, fazendo-nos correr para o apanhar, ora arrasta-se muito lentamente, obrigando-nos a desesperar com a sua demora. Neste caso, eu trabalhava a toda a velocidade, como se alguém tivesse aumentado a velocidade de rotação dos ponteiros do relógio. Quando dei por mim, já as notas estavam bem alinhadas, exibindo sorrisos vazios, esperando pela sua vez de tocar. E eu, eu estava colocada à sua frente, com o arco do meu violino nas mãos, totalmente confiante.

Estendi o arco para a primeira nota da sinfonia. Obedientemente, ela deixou que a sua voz escapasse do seu interior, sendo logo seguida pela sua companheira do lado. Clair de Lune começou a tomar forma, adquirindo intensidade crescente à medida que o meu braço apontava para as sucessivas notas. Todo o meu ser estava embalado pela melodia, praticamente inconsciente da sua importância no processo.

Subitamente, senti que algo correra mal. O meu braço não se movera e, consequentemente, o som cessara. Uma pontada de dor fez-me dobrar sobre mim própria, lutando por conseguir respirar. Só ao fim de alguns instantes é que a dor desapareceu, deixando apenas uma cicatriz no meio peito, em jeito de recordação de mais um falhanço.

Intrigada, olhei para as notas musicais. Continuavam nas mesmas posições em que eu as deixara, o que descartava a suspeita de boicote pela sua parte. Então, o que correra mal?

Abruptamente, os meus olhos estreitaram-se de desconfiança. Tinha-me deparado com um espaço vazio entre duas notas musicais, o que me fez pensar que, afinal, ainda não capturara todas as fugitivas. Olhei à minha volta, procurando o que estava em falta, furiosa por ter falhado, mais uma vez. Não consegui detectar o meu erro imediatamente; foram necessários alguns momentos para eu compreender o que é que fizera mal, repetidas vezes: faltava um sol a Clair de Lune.

A minha descoberta contribuiu muito pouco para aplacar a minha fúria. Dei por mim a correr de um lado para o outro, procurando o sol que me faltava. No entanto, não consegui encontrar nenhuma nota musical que ainda conservasse alguma vida. Onde estaria o sol?

– Penny?

Pensei que estava a sonhar. Não, eu já estava _mesmo_ a sonhar. Então, por que motivo me parecia tão irracional ouvir a voz de Percy, mesmo em sonhos?

– Penny?

Abri os olhos, estremunhada, para logo os fechar. A minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas, numa estranha tentativa de retornar ao sonho e dar de caras com o dono daquela voz tão querida. No entanto, quanto mais eu me debatia, mais o sonho me fugia, qual pedaço de névoa que se escapa por entre os dedos do seu pretenso caçador.

Finalmente, abri os olhos, sentindo-me derrotada. Talvez por isso não me tenha apercebido imediatamente da figura alta e esguia que se encontrava à minha frente, olhando-me com assombro e inquietação. De facto, foi necessário sentir algo que eu não sentia há anos, embora sonhasse repetidamente com esse sentimento: uma carícia demorada nos meus cabelos.

– Penny.

Ele estava à minha frente, com um joelho pousado no divã, a poucos centímetros do meu corpo estendido. Estava debruçado sobre mim, com os seus cabelos ruivos mais compridos do que antes. Por detrás dos seus habituais óculos, os seus olhos exibiam um novo brilho: um misto de nostalgia e arrependimento. E os seus lábios… os seus lábios estavam a sorrir para mim, um tanto acanhadamente.

– Percy.

Sorri. Sorri, porque eu sempre tivera razão. Sorri, porque ele estava ao pé de mim. Sorri, porque ele me tomou nos braços e me beijou com saudade, urgência, doçura. Sorri, porque, ao fechar os olhos, retomei o meu sonho e vi que _ele_ também lá estava, com o sol que me faltava nas mãos. Sorri, porque soube que, da próxima vez que tocasse _Clair de Lune_, não iria falhar.

– Perdoa-me, Penny. – o seu sussurro angustiado chegou-me ofegante, por entre beijos e carinhos no cabelo.

E eu perdoei, porque sempre tencionara fazê-lo. Não me interessava que ele tivesse partido. O importante era que ele tinha voltado. Voltara para o seu violino, voltara para mim. Compreendera que qualquer um podia tocar piano e que nunca poderia ser excepcional com um tão simplório acompanhante. Soube, então, que só poderia sê-lo com o queixo apoiado no violino, os olhos fechados e o arco a acariciar as cordas. E aceitou tudo isso, todos esses factos e verdades, o que, no final, se resumia a uma só coisa: a sua vida.

* * *

**N.A.: **Hum, eu não sei bem de onde é que isto surgiu. Comecei a escrever _Clair de Lune_ quando estava de cama com febre... daí que tenha escrito com um ship tão pouco apreciado no fandom. Continuei a escrever a fic, pensando enviá-la para o I Chall de P/P do 6V, mas não a enviei a tempo. Mil desculpas à Mestra, Pam, a quem eu tinha prometido esta coisinha. Por isso, dedico a fic à Pam e também à Penny, que me fez ler P/P.

Para quem não percebeu, toda a fic é uma metáfora.


End file.
